


Breath Of Life

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie Joe turns Tre into a vampire. Tre is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted vampire!Billie, okay?

Billie runs the tips of his fangs along the side of Tre's throat, feeling his pulse flutter wildly under his mouth. He wants to bite down and feel the hot, sweet blood rush into his mouth, but he resists the urge. Tre shudders under him, breath coming in harsh pants.

"Billie, please." Tre isn't sure what he's asking for anymore.

Billie licks up Tre's neck, dragging his fangs back down the same path. Tre moans, eyes slipping shut. Billie breathes in deeply, smelling the blood pounding in Tre's veins. He wants to taste it, just a little bit. He can hold back from draining Tre or having to turn him. He knows he can.

"You'll be okay." Billie whispers into Tre's skin before sinking his fangs into Tre's neck and sucking.

The hot blood pours into his mouth and Billie isn't ready for just how good it is, how addicting the taste is. Tre cries out in pleasure, shivering, hands gripping at Billie's shirt. Billie keeps drinking, the blood too good to stop. He can't stop. He wants it all, wants to drain Tre dry because his blood is just so good. 

When Tre's hands fall weakly to his sides and his pulse is a slow, thready beat, Billie opens his eyes and pulls his mouth away with some effort. He pants, blood trickling down his chin as he lowers Tre to the ground, his body limp in Billie's arms.

"Oh fuck." Billie hisses between clenched teeth, the taste of Tre's blood lingering on his tongue and clouding his thoughts.

Tre opens his eyes and looks up at Billie, eyes losing some of their shine. "Not a bad way to go." 

"You're not going anywhere." Billie snaps, bringing his own wrist to his mouth and biting down.

"No, Billie. I don't want that. I don't want to be a vampire." Tre shakes his head weakly.

"I'm not going to lose you, Tre!" Billie presses his bleeding wrist to Tre's mouth.

Tre turns his head away. "I don't want it, Billie. Please. Just let me go."

"I can't." Billie's voice breaks and he forces his wrist against Tre's mouth, the blood trickling onto Tre's lips. 

Tre can't help himself. He tries so hard to resist but it's useless. His body reacts against his will and he drinks from Billie, knowing he's going to turn. After a few moments, Billie pulls his wrist away and heals the bite. 

Tre's body arches up from the ground, back bowing unnaturally. Billie moves back a bit, watching the transformation of his friend. "I'm sorry." 

Tre lays panting on the ground and Billie moves back over to him and pulls him up enough, so he's slumped over Billie's lap. Billie strokes the sweaty hair back from Tre's forehead. 

"Tre?" He asks softly.

Tre opens his eyes and stares up at him. "What did you do to me?"

"Tre, you have to understand. I can't lose you. I did what I had to do to save you because I'm the one that fucked up and I had to make it right." Billie says in a rush.

"I asked you not to do this to me." Tre glares, still too weak to push himself away from Billie.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you die." Billie says, brushing his hand along Tre's cheek.

"You've made me into something I never wanted to be. How am I supposed to deal with this? Not to mention, what the fuck, Billie? Almost drinking me dry?" Tre glares even harder at the other man. 

Billie winces. "Your blood. I've never tasted it before. It's so addicting. So sweet." 

Tre finally regains some of his strength and sits up, moving back from Billie. "Some control you have."

Billie reaches out to him. "At least you were turned by me and not someone else?" 

Tre slaps his hand away. "I never wanted to be turned in the first place. You should have just let me die."

"Why are you so against being a vampire anyway?" Billie folds his arms, still stinging over Tre's rejection.

"Because I don't want to live forever! I don't want to be around while I watch everyone I love die before me! And who the hell wants to be thirty nine for the rest of their life?" Tre gets to his feet, one hand resting on the wall for support. 

Billie stands as well. "Well, too fucking bad now. You're my fledgling and my responsibility, so don't do anything stupid." 

"Fuck you, Billie." Tre snaps and stalks off, throwing open the door to their hotel. 

Billie watches him go and huffs a breath, lighting a cigarette. He inhales deeply, letting the nicotine rush through his system. He can already feel the connection between him and Tre forming and wonders if Tre can feel it as well. He can't tell yet. Some sires and fledglings gain a mental connection, some an emotional connection, and some end up with both. Billie can't tell yet what his and Tre's will be. 

He knows he forced Tre into a life he never wanted. He knows that it's his fault that Tre almost died and that he's selfish for turning Tre, but he lost control for a moment and he can't lose Tre. Tre is too precious to him to lose for such a stupid reason. Tre will just have to get used to what he is and learn to live with it because Billie is not going to lose him, even if it means forcing him to be something he never wanted to be in the first place. 

He finishes the cigarette and heads into the hotel, taking the elevator to his floor. He walks down the hall and pauses outside of Tre's room. He pulls out his key card that goes to Tre's room and lets himself in. They always have their card and someone else's card just in case. Tre is laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, still fully clothed. He doesn't look over as Billie closes the door behind him.

"I'm not sorry. Not for saving you. I'm sorry I almost killed you though." Billie breaks the silence after a moment. 

Tre doesn't look at him. "I want to hate you for this, but I can't."

"I love you, you know that." Billie steps to the foot of the bed. 

They don't say it to each other very often. Tre can count on one hand the number of times Billie has said that to him and still have fingers left over. 

"I love you too, but I'm still angry with you." Tre doesn't look at him.

Billie climbs up the bed to lay next to him. "I know. You'll get over it."


End file.
